Steven Universe vs Ruby Rose
|-| WarpStar930= Description RWBY vs Steven Universe! Two Young Prodigy's, belonging to powerful all-female teams clash! Interlude Boomstick: From the minute I popped out of Mama Boomstick, I knew...that I was destined for greatness! Look at me now! Shotgun leg, Death Battle, Shark Punching, I've got it all! And it's all because I was the greatest Prodigy at my school for the gifted. Wizard: *snickers* Speaking of Prodigies, these two are training to be masters at what they do. And they do it with a smile on their face. Ruby Rose, the Silver Eyed Huntress. Boomstick: And Steven Universe, the son of Rose Quartz! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wizard: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills out who would win, a Death Battle. Steven Universe Wizard: Thousands of years ago, a group of space conquerors know as Gems appeared from Space with the goal of annihilating Earth's inhabitants and using the planet as a staging area to create more Gems. Boomstick: But one of the Gems wasn't going to stand for it! This Gem, in particular, was Rose Quartz. She turned half the Gems against each other and Civil War broke out but by the end of it, Rose and her last handful of Gems won. They devoted their lives to protecting Humanity under the name, The Crystal Gems. Wizard: Thousands of years later, Rose fell in love with a solo musician named Greg Universe and Quartz became pregnant with the first ever Half-Gem-Half-Human in existence. Boomstick: Unfortunately, Gems are incapable of giving birth, as their Gem is passed down to the child they bear. So this means Steven, her kid, and Rose, could not co-exist. So when he was born, she technically died. Wizard: Steven was handed over to the Three Remaining Gems, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl- Boomstick: AND STEVEN! Wizard: Now he was to be trained in the way of Gems and one day become a great hero. Boomstick: But because he was half human, his training was much slower. But after a few cookie cats, misadventures and a meeting with the One and Only Uncle Grandpa, we've got a good list of abilities he can use. Wizard: In a Captain America-esque style, Steven can summon Rose Quartz Shield from his gem. This Shield is strong enough to block everything that comes his way, and he can now summon these at will. He can also toss this shield, but it will fly around like a ricocheting bullet until finally coming to a stop on something soft. He has, however, gotten past this. He can always summon a new one, like most Gem's can. Boomstick: His arsenal is more based on Defense rather than attack, and this is apparent in his other useful ability, Rose's Bubble. He forms an all encompassing, indestructible bubble that prevents damage to those inside. Wizard: Steven, however, is rather tough on his own, as he was able to push a possessed Together Breakfast into the lava, despite none of the other Gems being able to. He also has shown some interesting feats of athleticism, such as surviving a thirty feet fall without a scratch or punching through a Glovebox. Boomstick: Kinda like me as a kid...Fell seventy feet and hit my head. Didn't feel bad at all. Wizard: Well that explains a lot... Boomstick: What's that supposed to mean!? Wizard: Anyway...Steven's Shield can actually disrupt magic when hit with violent projectiles. It could prevent Peridot's Gem Warship Laser Beam from destroying the Gem Temple, support the weight of a stone column on top of him, and hold up a teenage girl with ease. And while his bubble certainly isn't lacking, it doesn't quite give him the edge needed to progress in battle because he can't...well...do anything in it. Boomstick: But hey, when it can survive the World's Oceans crashing down on top of it, why would you even need to battle? Your opponent can't even hit you at all! And hey, did you know that Steven's also capable of floating? It's kind of like a Peter Pan thing. He needs Happy Thoughts in order to fly! So that'll make it pretty difficult to use in a fight. Wizard: While Steven is tough, he's pretty clumsy and has only had a few years of combat experience. As we've said before, his arsenal is mostly based off of Iron Hard defense rather than actually attacking. Not to mention he doesn't have many victories over opponents himself. He mostly requires the help of the other gems, Lion, or Connie if he ever wants to get anywhere. Boomstick: Oh, and did we mention the kid isn't very bright? Yeah, he's never had a day of actual schooling in his life. So don't expect very many genius strategies coming up in this fight. Steven: If you're-wait hold on...Uh, If you're evil and you're on the run, you can always count on the four of us taking you down! Ruby Rose Wizard: Born to high-class hunters, Taiyang Xiao Long and Summer Rose, Ruby Rose was destined for greatness the moment she was accepted into Beacon Academy, a high-class school for Hunters in training. Boomstick: What is a Hunter? Well, they're a group of people who pretty much go around helping everyone and killing monsters! It's real cool stuff. Each person has their own unique weapon. And with Ruby's case, she built it herself. Under the tutelage of Beacon's Best, Ruby did pretty well! She lead a team, learned new skills, and kicked total ass! Wizard: Ruby's main weapon of choice is the Gun/Scythe combo, Crescent Rose. It's bigger than she is, making Ruby's speed and finesse with it all the more impressive. She can slash and pierce a target, impale them with the unfoldable scythe mode, and dominate the battlefield from a distance thanks to the Sniper Rifle mode. Boomstick: Look at this! She can take on other Beacon Students, who had to prove their skill through some sort of exceptionally high-class means, slaughter an entire pack of Grimm, like it was nothing, and managed to help hold off the Grimm Breach as it was happening. Wizard: But that's not the only thing she has in her arsenal. She has Aura, a skintight, invisible barrier that's made up of one's Soul. With it, she can heal minor wounds, block out fatal blows, and empower her strikes. Ruby's also...very quick on her feet. Such feats of speed include creating a vortex, keeping up with Neopolitan, and outrunning Mercury Black. The only reason she's capable of such speeds is her Semblance. Boomstick: A semblance is a special skill that most everyone in RWBY is capable of unlocking. Ruby's is, well, Speed. Instead of a campy schoolgirl, it makes her seem a lot more like Sonic the Hedgehog. ''' Wizard: As of the Volume 4 trailer, Ruby has completely mastered this skill. She can zip around in Mid Air like a sugar-high hummingbird, create vortexes that can pick up enormous Grimm, and pretty much make herself untouchable. '''Boomstick: Last but certainly not least, Ruby's Sniper Rifle mode consists of two different kinds of bullets! Typical Sniper Rounds, and High Caliber Crossclips, which can blow through anything with ease. Seriously. You do NOT wanna fuck with this highly skilled schoolgirl. Wizard: But she's not without her fair share of weaknesses. Her endurance tends to be pretty low, however near the end of Volume 3, we can see that she's clearly surpassed this limitation, as she could take a beating from Mercury Black, and keep on fighting even when the Grimm began to invade the city. Boomstick: Also, her Aura's on a...bit of a time limit. She could always run out, and be rendered...pretty much useless in a fight. Wizard: But even with her limitation, Ruby is a girl you DON'T want to mess with. Pre-DB and Special Thanks! Boomstick: alright, the fighters are all set! Let's get this Death Battle underway! Wizard: But first, be sure to check out Next Week's Death Battle, Cinder Fall Vs The Meta, it's gonna be explosive! Thank you for all the continued support, and let's get started. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE!!! WarpStar930 ''Beach City, Night'' The City was in shambles. The civilians of the sleepy boardwalk town were running in terror from large, black animals with skull masks and herculean strength. Cars were overturned, Buildings were in shambles, and everyone was attempting to flee the city. It seemed like everyone was pretty much screwed. Ronaldo the Fryman was slowly backing into an alley as the enormous beast known as a Beauwolf began to stomp towards him, teeth bared. The Otaku shut his eyes in fear as he began to embrace the end of his young life... Until a really loud, CRACK rang throughout the alleyway. Ronaldo opened his eyes in shock as a large, hot pink/purple figure drove the beast away with a series of Stone Infused punches. The Grimm, as a result, was launched all the way out of the alley and into the street. Next, a Pale Blue figure leaped down, impaling the monster on her spear before throwing it effortlessly into the sky. Lastly, a Purple Ball like figure dove upwards, slicing the best in half with a single clash. If you hadn't guessed by now, it was none other than Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. AKA, The Crystal Gems! "Amethyst, take care of the monsters near the Pizzeria! Pearl, where's Steven?" Garnet demanded, punching a smaller Grimm out of the air as it lunged it lunged at her. "You got it, Garnet!" Amethyst complied, laughing as she leaped into the Pizzeria, whip lashing every beast aside. "Steven's on the outskirts of Town! He's helping evacuate the people!" pearl replied, shooting some energy blasts at a nearby Grimm. Garnet didn't quite trust Steven being on his own...she got a bad feeling about it. But for now, she had to defeat the threat to the city. THEN she could focus on Steven. Meanwhile "Okay people, come on, let's go, pick it up! We've gotta get out to the Fields, that's the safe zone, come on!" a happy, young voice called. He stood on top a Van with a sweet paint job, waving the people of Beach City away from the City. Of course, it was Steven Universe, '''the 4th member of the Crystal Gems. As he waved the scared people away from the town, he couldn't help but notice something... As he was standing there, watching, he saw a flash of Crimson Red. It zipped by him, and he almost missed it. However, he didn't let it go unnoticed. "Huh? Hey, what's that?" he asked himself. The Half Gem jumped off of the car and quickly followed the direction that he saw the flash go to. It was a more wooded location, and it was a little creepy...But Steven didn't think it was anything dangerous. And so, he wanted to see where it was coming from. And so, he leaped off into the woods, bounding after it. After rushing for several minutes, the sweaty and chubby child stopped, breathing heavily and looking around for the target. He heard a commotion nearby, and recovered from his minor loss of Stamina, rushing towards the noise. What he saw might've been the coolest thing he'd ever seen. A girl in a red hood was rushing around, slashing some of the monsters he had seen earlier. They were like a Super Ninja! The figure was wearing a red hood, while also holding an enormous scythe! They moved around like a professional, cutting the monsters into tiny pieces. Steven wanted to barf...but then his mind jumped to a different idea. No human could move around like that! What if she was some kind of invading gem?! He couldn't let her get away from him! "But the gems aren't close by...hmm...no! I can take them! I've been practicing!" Steven said, buffing up his own confidence. With a deep breath, he stepped out from behind the tree he was behind. The person by this point was finished with their Grimm Massacre and was beginning to walk away... But Steven cut them off by summoning his Mother's shield and violently tossing the shield at the escaping figure. What he didn't expect was for the figure to quickly whirl around and avoid the attack. They turned to face their attacker, blinking in surprise. "A kid...?" they asked, turning to face their attacker completely. "Hey! You! Gem lady! You're uh...under Crystal Gem Arrest! Surrender now...or...or I'll fight you!" Steven challenged, conjuring up another shield. '''Ruby Rose '''raised her hand, "Wait a minute, I-" She was forced to duck down as another Shield whizzed at her, nearly cleaving her in two. '''FIGHT! "Kid what are you doing?!" Ruby exclaimed, holding Crescent Rose in front of her protectively. She didn't know what this kid's problem was, but she had to get him to stop attacking her, and fast! She began to devise some sort of strategy... However, Ruby hadn't been paying attention to the trajectory of the shield closely, and the glowing pink disc ricocheted off of a tree, zipping back towards her. Ruby, however, with her honed Huntress senses, managed to duck underneath it at the last second. The shield went back over to Steven, who waved it out of the air and back onto his wrist. The child then let out a battle cry and leaped back towards Ruby. The Huntress blinked and quickly sidestepped the attack from the Gem in training. Steven continued to attempt to bash Ruby with his shield, but Ruby was way too fast for him. Every attack was quickly dodged, or deflected by Crescent Rose. Ruby attempted to push Steven away with the end of Crescent Rose and explain the situation to him... "Listen, kid, I don't know what- OOF!" Ruby was cut off as Steven rolled off of the end of the scythe, and decided to completely full body tackle Ruby. They both went sprawling, Ruby landing on the bottom. However, the Maiden kicked her legs up, pushing Steven off of her and landing spread eagle in some other location. As Ruby got up, she turned to see if Steven was still attempting to fight her off. To her surprise, he was...floating? "How are you doing that?" Ruby asked, avoiding yet another Shield attack. However, Steven had expertly thrown this time. The Shield hit a tree, ricocheting back into Ruby at a violent, bone slicing speed. As Ruby continued to dodge the glowing object, it began to move faster and faster, forcing Ruby to use her Semblance to avoid the object. Soon, the entire forest was a wash of Pink and Red blurs as the two spun around each other in a dance of speed and precision. Steven had to jump into a tree to avoid the potential murder spree. He watched carefully and cautiously before finally caving. His eyes turned into stars as he watched the beautiful glow of the dance. It just looked so...COOL! He stared downward, watching with utmost interest and wonder. Finally, Ruby got fed up with the constant dodging. With one well-timed shot, Ruby Rose smacked the shield into the air, right towards Steven. The Chubby Half Gem freaked out for a minute, before he held his arm out again and managed to catch the shield before it decapitated him. Then, Steven leaped down from above, right towards the huntress. "Haha, take THIS!" he challenged dive bombing down at Ruby and trying to bash her with his shield. Ruby raised Crescent Rose, transforming it into her Sniper Rifle mode before catching Steven's shield on the tip of her muzzle. "Gotcha!" Ruby exclaimed, pulling the trigger. The explosion...did more than desired. Steven was not only shot so far off that the fall could prove dangerous, but Ruby was launched back little ways as well. She watched the sky, and groaned as she saw Steven start falling even faster than before, "Ah geez..." She took off like a rocket, boosting her speed with her semblance in order to catch up to him... Meanwhile, Steven was rapidly approaching the side of a cliff. The cliff was mostly stone, and it was at a pretty large slant. "Welp. That's not good..." Steven said, matter-of-factly. He focused his powers through his gem and attempted to create his bubble... Ruby got to the cliff... The bubble began to form... Ruby leaped towards the bubble... SMACK Ruby blinked as the felt the impact of the hard glass-like structure on her entire frontal body. Completely stuck on the front, she pushed the bubble downwards, all the way to the cliff. Steven and Ruby both looked at each other... And Steven's bubble began to roll. Steven jumped to his feet and started running in the direction of the rolling bubble. Ruby did the same, balancing on top of the large pink sphere and trying to run as well, to prevent, well...pain. As they continued to run, the bubble accelerated down the slope, forcing them to run faster and faster as the bottom of the slope. Both heroes knew that the bottom of the slope was gonna mean a painful experience, and so, Ruby jumped off of the bubble, spiraling into the air before landing on the ground in a perfect ten. Steven, on the other hand, let himself roll to the top of the bubble before popping it, the resulting momentum launching him high up into the air. He clenched his eyes shut, and his mind raced. "Happy thoughts, happy thoughts!!" Steven yelled to himself, thinking of anything that could raise his emotions. Cookie Cats, His mom, the gems, Connie, His dad... and it worked! He landed on the ground, completely safe... ... Until the crippling exhaustion from summoning his bubble, and multiple shields set in, and he began to feel kind of dizzy. "Ah, no, not like this! I gotta get The Gems!" Steven said to himself, turning to run away. But instead of moving further up the beach, he turned and found himself face to face with an enormous Grimm. A Beowulf, to be precise. It was so close and dangerous the Steven could only barely raise up a shield in time to block a Paw Swipe from the beast. "I got ya kid!" Steven heard the Gem say. The Boy watched in wonder as the girl dove forward, catching the beast underneath the jaw with an uppercut from her Scythe. The blade pierced through the Beast's head, tearing through its tongue, mouth, nasal cavity, and finally, it's brain before Ruby completely pushed the weapon through, rendering the Grimm a violently killed cloud of smoke. Steven collapsed onto his butt and looked up in surprise as the person he had thought to be a Gem turn out to...not be a Gem at all. In fact, they looked pretty human to Steven. "Hey...you're not a-" Steven began to say, however, he was cut off by the girl. "Bad guy? No, not me. I was just passing through with some friends and saw that you needed help. You've got nice moves though kid." Ruby complimented, leaning down and holding out her hand to help him up. "Where'd you get those fancy shields from?" Steven took her hand, shakily getting to his feet. "What? I've always been able to do that. It's my Gem Power." he told Ruby. Ruby nodded in understanding. "Alright...I dunno what a Gem is, but, do you have parents or family in the city?" "My Dad, and The Crystal Gems, lady." Steven replied dutifully. Ruby giggled at the word "lady". "Here, call my Ruby. You got a name?" She asked him, putting Crescent Rose away for a moment. "I'm Steven!" Steven told her, grinning up at the Young Adult. Ruby gestured to Beach City and began walking towards it. Steven looked up and quickly rushed behind her. "Well Steven, let's get that City clear of Grimm!" Ruby said excitedly, pointing off towards it. Steven grinned and nodded, calling out in agreement before the two rushed off towards it. KO...? Results Boomstick: Uh...Wiz, what just happened? Wizard: Well, it looks like Friendship won over the Battle to The Death rules? Boomstick: Yeah, but who won? Wizard: Well...it looked like Ruby wasn't really trying much at all in this fight I suppose. I guess we can go over the Advantages and Disadvantages for this fight... Boomstick: Well for starters, Ruby had the pretty obvious Speed Advantage. Even if Steven had pretty high reactions by keeping up with the Holo Pearls, his reaction speed was still far lower than Ruby's top speed with her Semblance. Wizard: And even if Steven COULD keep up, there's the issue that Steven's Stamina is much MUCH lower than Ruby's. Combine that with Steven's pretty predictable strategies, and it would be pretty difficult to actually HIT Ruby. Boomstick: But Wizard! Steven obviously scales to Sapphire, who has a Multi-City Block feat!! Wizard: Well...there's significant evidence for both sides. Some people argue that because Steven has slowly been improving from the beginning of the series, that he should scale to Sapphire. But if you look at Steven's Stamina, and lack of feats actually proving that he should actually do so...it seems more like he doesn't actually scale at all. Boomstick: And hey, even if he DID scale to Sapphire, he would still lose in a straight fight to Ruby, who not only has higher speed, but also durability, stamina, experience, and skill! I mean, look at what Ruby can do in comparison to Steven. Do you honestly think Steven could stay in the ring? Wizard: But Boooomstick, Ruby had absolutely no way of piercing Bubble or Shield! Boomstick: ...don't steal my stuff. You're the smart one, not me. Wizard: Hey, how come I never get to have any fun? But anyway, yes, while Ruby didn't have a way of breaking Steven's defenses....she didn't have to. Steven has shown multiple times that summoning the Bubble or Shield multiple times could exhaust him to the point of being unable to do so anymore. So...yes. Boomstick: But hey! At least Steven didn't end up Red like Roses. Wizard: The winner is Ruby Rose, I guess. Ruby Rose: Winner +Far More Skill +Higher Durability +More experience as a warrior +Options +Better Strategist +Way Faster +Potentially (more likely) stronger Steven Universe: Loser +Defenses were not gonna be busted by anything Ruby had +Potentially stronger (More than likely not) ''-Slower'' ''-Less physically durable'' ''-Not as smart'' ''-Not as many options'' ''-Stamina proved to be his downfall'' |-|Jioto576= Steven Universe Vs Ruby Rose is a What If? Death Battle made by Jioto576. It Features Steven Universe from the RedLikeDiamonds.jpg|Original Young Prodigies in All-Female Teams by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero Biased girl vs Trash boy (Dedede).png|EmperorDedede What-if Death Battle Steven Universe vs. Ruby Rose.jpg|Venage237 eponymous series and Ruby Rose from RWBY Description Interlude Steven Universe shields DEATH BATTLE! Ruby Rose shoots a rose at DEATH BATTLE! Pre-Battle DEATH BATTLE! Conclusion Who would you be rooting for? Steven (Planets, Galaxy :v) Universe Ruby (Red Like Roses a.k.a Ragna's Hell) Rose Who do you think would win? Steven (Planets, Galaxy :v) Universe Ruby (Red Like Roses a.k.a Ragna's Hell) Rose Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:RWBY vs Steven Universe themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:WarpyNeko930 Category:Jioto576 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Leaders' themed Death Battles Category:"Team leaders" themed Death Battles Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles